Pearl
Pearls, (singular: "pearl") also known as Pearls of Aramis (or as Secundo originally says "Pearl d'Aramis"), are large, translucent pearls found on the world of Hillys. They are highly prized and quite rare; they emit some type of energy. Pearls are often seen as the 'eyes' of the DomZ. It is unknown where these mysterious orbs originate from. __TOC__ Beyond Good & Evil Sometime shortly before the events of Beyond Good & Evil, owning pearls was made illegal by the Hillyan government at the behest of the Alpha Section. Later it is known that pearls are used by the DomZ as some sort of energy—which explains their given rarity, thus owning a pearl may seem immoral and wrong. Given their exclusivity and extreme rarity, Pearls are highly prized and can be of great value to any organization. The IRIS Network greatly accepts and supports the pearls donated by the Hillyan citizens. It is partly because of the support and donations of these citizens that the IRIS Network is able to operate and exist. When the DomZ are defeated, the pearl purifies itself from a corrupt green into a shining, levitating, deep sea blue colour, this may be because the pearls are living organisms, and become free from the evil of the DomZ and in a sense become a new pure species of DomZ. It is possible and shown that the power that the pearls contain can be used against them, though only by certain entities that are in anyway considered to be DomZ. It is not known if pearls appear on other planets, but knowing the scale of the IRIS Network and the explained threat factor of the DomZ throughout the universe, it could be possible. Usage Pearls in Beyond Good & Evil can exclusively be used as the method of payment at the local Mammago Garage. Yo-pearl An extended instruction page about the following game can be found here ''. After obtaining all 88 pearls in Beyond Good & Evil, Issam will message Jade congratulating her on finding all pearls on the planet. He will send Jade a copy of a game is has been programming called "YO! Pearl" Locations ''A complete guide to the locations of the Pearls can be found here: Pearl Walkthrough Fan Speculations Add your own speculation and sign with your username if you wish 1. Pearls are used by, or perhaps originate from, the DomZ as power sources. Given the attempt by the government to make owning pearls illegal, the latter is more likely. As the events of the game show, this has done nothing to prevent the citizens of Hillys from collecting them en masse. 2. Perhaps Pearls are not only power sources for the DomZ, but in a sense ARE the DomZ, (for example, the spirit eater is still alive when it detaches its pearl, in fact the player has to fight the pearl), and thus are living creatures. When attached to the DomZ bodies they are corrupted and green and when detached become blue and start to glow, this also is evidence of the fan speculation that the DomZ where once a peacful race but where corrupted in some way, perhaps the pearls were blue even when inside the DomZ centuries ago, but became green when the species was corrupted, and so become blue again when detached from the corrupted DomZ husk body. Trivia *the IRIS Network is able to exist due to the donation of pearls by the Hillyan Citizenry. *It is unknown where these mysterious orbs originated from. *The only way pearls can be used is by purchasing Hovercraft-parts at the local Mamma-Go garage. Category:Items